deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Prism
Prism is the son of 'Count Bleck '''and the Queen Fairy. He is a charming, outgoing helper-type with a not-so-secret goal to end all worlds. It's fine. Backstory When Lord Blumiere went out on his search for Timpani, he came across the planet of Ripple Star. There he met the Queen Fairy. She was curious about him, his behavior, where he came from, and he in turn became infatuated with her, however briefly. She reminded him so much of Timpani and, desperate and alone, he convinced himself that perhaps the Queen, if only for a little while, ''could be Timpani. They had a very short love affair, mostly in secret. The Queen begat Prism, and in his shame Blumiere left the planet and continued his search for his lost love. The Queen did her best to raise Prism. The other fairies -- confused and alarmed -- thought the child to be evil and a part of Dark Matter, which threatened every day to swallow the planet whole. She hid him away in secret. She tried in her own way to convince him that nobody really hated him; they were simply scared, and misguided, and sad. When Lord Blumiere became Count Bleck, and the Void encroached over Ripple Star, he remembered his son. Bleck came back for Prism, assimilating him into his ragtag group of followers, convincing him that his plan to end all worlds was the only true path. But Count Bleck could not foresee his own change of heart. He denounced his plans, reversed the grip of the Void, and Prism was left behind himself; after all, this is what they had fought for. This was so everyone could be happy again, and nobody would be scared anymore, right? His own father was simply confused. Prism took it upon himself to finish what Bleck started. In the meantime, though, he's a nice boy. Personality Despite what you might think, the "Prince" label does nothing to his overall personality. He isn't very entitled, spoiled, or selfish -- in fact, he insists on the happiness of others over his own. The only problem is that he's certain he knows what their happiness is. He assumes much of other people, and seems to know for a fact they are simple creatures that only want to be understood and happy. He is social, extroverted, and excitable. He tries very hard to be an example for others in most situations, as his mother would've wanted and what his father practiced. He can be a bit of an open book with his thoughts and feelings, although that isn't to imply they're bad, per se -- he's got genuine good within him, but not without the prickly thorns of impatience and unintentional patronization. Prism's upbringing has made him sensitive to the struggles and inner demons of others, even if he doesn't quite understand them -- he has learned that even the strongest and outwardly powerful people can very well be fragile glass on the inside. He treats everyone on the same level of kindness and respect (as he would a new friend), but this can become a problem with authority figures and others who generally need more than polite consideration to their words. Nobody is ever a threat or even a bother, and he will likely give despicable people the time of day, if not just to hear what they have to say and give a hard, cold smile. He is more assertive than he is aggressive. He can be almost frustratingly dense, but it seems more like a tool to wield against naysayers than any real trait of his. Abilities He has spacial as his father does. He can warp anywhere so long as he knows where "anywhere" is by "flipping" in and out of dimensional space. He can also perform this on other objects and people, although he doesn't usually like to. Prism can float freely and is capable of very minor shapeshifting -- when open, his body blends into his kimono, much like Bleck's does with his cloak. His wings also allow for minor flight. Relationships everyone is a friend Fetter wip Trivia wip Gallery http://deadly-mistakes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Princeprismfullref.png temporary measure bc wikia is an Ass. Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes